Labor Pains
by Patty3
Summary: Hilde reflects on the moments up to the birth of her and Duo's baby.


Labor Pains

Labor Pains

By:

Patty

  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a cool winter's night as Hilde laid nestled in her bed next to her sleeping husband. It was midnight, the air was still, the glow from the city lights visible through the window, and the gentle breathing of Duo sleeping echoed in her ear. She couldn't sleep that night so she just lay awake, staring up at the ceiling, her hand resting on the mound on her stomach. Hilde was nine months pregnant, due anytime now. She started to remember how it all happened, the night a miracle occurred.   
  
It was their wedding day. It was a beautiful spring afternoon, the cherry blossoms were blooming and a sweet breeze blew the scent of spring through the air. The wedding was held outside in a gazebo on a grassy hill over looking the city. All of their closest friends were there, gathered to celebrate their nuptials. Her dress was a plain white sleeveless gown that accentuated her petite figure. Her veil was attached to a little crown of flowers woven out of baby's breath. Duo was dressed in a white tux, looking as handsome as ever. All of her friends were her bridesmaids and Duo's were his groomsmen. It was an intimate celebration but it was one full of laughter, fun, and friendship. It was a day she couldn't forget, especially the night.   
  
Hilde was an old fashion girl who wanted to wait for marriage to have sex. Duo respected her decision so on their wedding night, he was going to make it a night to remember. Duo made passionate love to her. Her body tingled with bliss as this new sensation overtook her body. It was a night of pure pleasure for both of them, one that bonded them in body and spirit. Now, nine months later, she is carrying a part of that night with her, nestled in her womb. Those were sweet memories with many more to come in the future.   
  
All of a sudden, a painful contraction halted her remberances. Then another one a few minutes later, it was time. She nudged Duo and said, "Duo, it's time."   
  
"Huh? Time for what?" he said half asleep.   
  
"The baby!"   
  
Those two words woke him up in no time. He struggled to get the sheets off and in a huge tangle, fell to the floor with a thud. "Duo, get the suitcase."   
  
Duo runs around the house in a panic, like a chicken with his head cut off. "Duo, the suitcase is in the closest," Hilde said calmly while grimacing in pain.   
  
"Oh right," he says as dashes back upstairs to their bedroom to get the suitcase. "Ready to go babe." "Um, hun, I think you might want to put some clothes on. Those boxers might be a little cold and inappropriate," she said as she put a coat on over her flannel pajamas.   
  
"Yeah, right," he said looking down at himself. He then put on a pair of jeans and a shirt as quickly as he could. He grabbed the suitcase and ran down stairs to warm up the car. He tossed the suitcase in the back seat and ran back inside to get his wife. Hilde was slowly waddling down the stairs when Duo came in. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the car. As soon as she was buckled in, he peeled out of the driveway and sped as fast as he could to the hospital. "Duo, slow down," Hilde said as she clung tightly to the seat, her knuckles whitened with her grip.   
  
Duo wasn't paying attention, all he cared about was getting her to the hospital. As soon as they got to the hospital, Duo quickly parked the car and helped Hilde out. With arm around her for support, he helped her towards the emergency room door. With hand below her stomach for support, she waddled along as fast as she could. Nurses came out with a wheelchair and rolled her away. "Wait here sir," one of them told Duo.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"We are going to get her settled in, then someone will come and get you."   
  
He nodded and took a seat in the waiting room. He sat there, elbows on his knees and face in hands, watching the second hand on the clock make its way around time after time. The minutes just passed like days as he waited there and just as he was about to fall asleep, the nurse came in to get him. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Mr. Maxwell, you can see your wife now."   
  
His face lit up as she took him to the room where they had Hilde set up in. When he walked in, there was Hilde, situated on a bed with feet in stirrups, waiting for the doctor to come. Duo quickly went to her bedside and kissed her on the cheek. "Just breath hun and you will do fine."   
  
She abruptly grabbed his wrist and tightened her grip around it. "If I don't get an epidural soon, heads are going to roll," she said angrily.   
  
Duo, shocked by her actions, ran out of the room to get a doctor. He ran down the hall to find one. He saw one standing around and said, "My wife needs some pain killers now, or else you will be sorry."   
  
The doctor saw the look in his eyes and quickly went to the room. The doctor walked in with needle in hand, Hilde breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor saw the look in her eyes and knew exactly what Duo meant when he said you will be sorry. He quickly administered the drugs and Hilde started to ease up and calm down. The doctor examined her and said, "Almost fully dilated. Are you ready Mrs. Maxwell."   
  
Faintly she said, "Yes."   
  
The doctor got a few nurses to assist in the birth. Duo stood by her side, coaching her along. Then he saw a little bit of blood on the floor coming from his wife, he then turned white as a sheet and passed out on the floor. "Would somebody help him?" the doctor shouted. A few nurses quickly aided him.   
  
"Now push!" the doctor ordered.   
  
With all of her strength, Hilde pushed and pushed, all the while screaming in pain. The nurses had put the unconscious Duo in a chair next to her bedside. Within minutes, the sound of crying echoed the room. Duo slowly opened his eyes and saw a beautiful little girl, all bundled up and nestled up to Hilde's breast for comfort. He then looked at his wife whose hair was dampened by sweat and whose skin was glistening from the same moisture. Her eyes were glassy as tears of joy streamed down her face. She was ogling the little bundle in her arms with loving eyes. The baby had beautiful ebony hair and bright blue eyes, just like her mother. Hilde heard rustling and looked up and saw that he was awake and said, "Are you all right honey?"   
  
"Ah, Hilde, she's beautiful hun. She looks just like her mother."   
  
Hilde smiled and looked at him lovingly. "Ah, babe, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pass out. How are you feeling?" he said as he kissed her on the temple.   
  
"Happy and tired, but mostly happy," she said with extreme joy in her voice. "What do you think this little miracles name should be?"   
  
"How about Jade?" Duo suggested as he eyed the tiny bundle.   
  
"That's a beautiful name Duo. Jade it is," she said as she smiled at her sleeping daughter.   
  
"Ah, Hilde, I wish I could have done this for you. Take all of the pain so you wouldn't of had to go through it."   
  
"Oh Duo, that's sweet, but this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. The pain was nothing compared to the outcome." Then a small smile crept upon her face and she said teasingly, "You know, with modern technology, it's possible for men to give birth now."   
  
Duo paled a little bit and said, "Uh, I'll leave that up to you babe."   
  
Hilde just rolled her eyes and said, "Men, they enjoy the process, but not the production."   
  
  
  
*~The End~* 


End file.
